New York Dolls
The original page is @ ☀http://www.fromthearchives.com/nyd/chronology.html 1966-1971 *Arthur Kane *Billy Murcia *Ronald Sylvain Mizrahi *John Anthony Genzale, Jr. *David Johansen The London Fogg (a.k.a. The Fogg) In 1967 the band was formed by 4 high school students (at Pratt): Stu Feinholtz Wylder (on vocals & drums), Arthur Kane (on rhythm guitar), George -Rick Rivets- Fedorcik (on guitar) and Kennie Finger (on bass). They played mostly covers of English groups like the Animals, Rolling Stones, Yardbirds, Kinks, and American stuff by the Beau Brummels, Wilson Pickett and The Surfaris/Ventures. They played only in New York City @ The Metropole, Cafe Wha, The Bitter End, NYU, and @ local church and school dances. A second line-up had Gerard Dinces on drums and Stu only on vocals, which played @ a club in Deepdale, Queens. A third, and final line-up, added a new drummer Kenneth -Sparky- Donovan. When The Fogg folds Rick forms The Berries with Arthur, Kenneth -Sparky- Donovan and Keith Tilton. They covered the Stones and Yardbirds, but never played out much. After that band ends Rick and Arthur went, seperately, to Amsterdam in 1970, trying to get a new band together, but ended up selling hash. Rick came back and Arthur followed later, when he got deported after his visa had run out. The Pox In 1967 a high school band was formed by Sylvain Sylvain (on guitar), Mike Turby The Orphans (on bass) and Billy Murcia (on drums). They rehearse a lot, record one demo and amongst others play live (most likely in March 1968) @ the Grand Ballroom of the Diplomat Hotel, New York City in support for The Group Image, which had Barbara Garrison (in 1977 to marry Arthur Kane) as member. When The Pox fold in 1969 Sylvain and Billy start to design clothes (Sylvain came from an Egyptian tailoring family) under the banner Truth & Soul, from September 1969 till September 1971. Billy and Sylvain are at the same time working at a men's boutique, The Different Drummer, on Lexington Avenue in Manhattan across the street from a local repair of toys and dolls called the New York Doll Hospital . They also start an operation at Kensington market, London (UK), together with Billy's sisters. When returning to Queens they start a band with Johnny Thunders, practicing in the basement of the Murcia family's house. Johnny had been to London in 1969, with someone else's press card, checking out the scene. The Reign/Johnny and the Jaywalkers While in junior high school Johnny formed a band that later evolved into a short-lived rock band The Reign which included Don Bruce (on vocals), Johnny Genzale (on guitar), George Boyd (on organ), Frank Sardelis (on bass) and John Pisapia (drums). Together they cut one track @ Associated Studios, on 7th Avenue and 48th street, in the winter of 1967, "Zippered Up Heart" . At Quintano's School for Young Professionals, Johnny played with Johnny and the Jaywalkers, under the name Johnny Volume. The Vagabond Missionaries/The Electric Japs David Johansen began in 1965 as the lead singer in a local Staten Island high school band the Vagabond Missionaries, and later fast Eddie and the Electric Japs, doing support acts @ Cafe Wha and Cafe Au Go Go in Greenwhich village. The Electric Japs did mainly Motown covers and had Joey Carillo (from Puerto Rico) on drums. Early Dolls Towards the end of 1970, Johnny started hanging out @ Nobodys, a club on Bleecker Street in the West Village. It was there that he met Arthur Kane and Rick Rivets. When Sylvain had to return to London (UK) to help Mercedes and Heidi Murcia with their sweaters business for Kensington market, Arthur, Rick, Billy and Johnny start rehearsing at Arthur's basement on Tenth street in July 1971. 1971 The year in which the Dolls perform their first live show. Early Dolls Line-up #1 (New York City: July 1971): Johnny Thunders (vocals/guitar)/ Arthur Kane (bass)/ George -Rick Rivets- Fedorcik (guitar) & Billy Murcia (drums) July-71 US NY,New York City-Long Island,Arthur Kane's basement on 10th street,rehearsal space Note: Doing covers of songs like "Carol" Berry, "(Get Your Kicks on) Route 66" Troup/Chuck Berry, "Pipeline" Chantays, "Interstellar Overdrive" Floyd, "Little Queenie" Berry, "Jumpin' Jack Flash" Stones, etc.. August 10, 1971 Man's Country, Brooklyn, NY (unlikely date, at a gay bath house, probably sometime in 1972) September-71 US NY,New York City-Manhattan,Columbus Avenue,Rusty's bycycle shop - rehearsal space Note: By now the band had moved from Artie's basement to Rusty's (a.k.a. "beanie") bike rental shop for their rehearsals. The shop doubled as a rehearsal space at night. 10-Oct-71 US NY,New York City-Manhattan,Columbus Avenue,Rusty's bicycle shop - rehearsal space Setlist: That's Poison (a.k.a. Subway Train)/ I Am Confronted/ It's Too Late/ Oh Dot!/ I'm A Boy, I'm A Girl/ Coconut Grove/ Take Me To Your Party/ Oh Dot! (take 2)/ It's Too Late (take 2)/ We Have Been Through This Before/ Why Am I Alone? Note: Available on the "Actress: Birth Of The New York Dolls" CD (Get Back 2000). "Actress" is often referred to as the name of the early Dolls, but was never actually used. Incidentally in 1974 there would be a real band called Actress, playing plenty of concerts at the Coventry in Queens. 1971 US NY,New York City,Arthur and Billy invite David Johansen to their rehearsals. It's quickly decided that he would take vocal (and harmonica) duties from then on. Early Dolls Line-up #2 (New York City: December 1971): David Johansen (vocals)/ Johnny Thunders (vocals/guitar)/ Arthur Kane (bass)/ George -Rick Rivets- Fedorcik (guitar) & Billy Murcia (drums) 24-Dec-71 US NY,New York City-Manhattan,Endicott Hotel Christmas bash Note: The Endicott was then a welfare hotel, located @ 101 West 81st Street,at the northwest corner of Columbus Avenue. From wikipedia:"By the early 1970s, the Endicott had become very dangerous. At the time, about 40-50% of its tenants were receiving welfare. Management tried to evict "undesirable elements" from the premises but was unsuccessful. A violent crime wave struck the building. In 1972, there was a slaying of four women in the hotel. In 1973, a 63-year old welfare recipient was found murdered and the body set afire." The welfare workers, who had heard the band rehearsing at Rusty's cycle rent shop across the street, invited the early Dolls to play at the Christmas party they organised for the residents at the hotel. "The Dolls launched into a set consisting of covers such as Otis Redding's "Don't Mess with Cupid", "(There's Gonna Be A") Showdown" by Archie Bell & the Drells, and other R&B covers." (from Kris Needs' and Dick Porter's book "Trash! - The Complete New York Dolls"). This was to be Rick Rivets first and last ever live show with the early Dolls. Soon after he started The Brats with Kenneth -Sparky- Donovan, Keith West and David Leeds. By December 1971 Sylvain Sylvain had returned from London and took Rick's place on guitar. 1972 Line-up: (February 1972 - November 1972) *David Johansen (vocals) *Johnny Thunders (vocals/guitar) *Arthur Kane (bass) *Sylvain Sylvain (guitar) *Billy Murcia (drums) Early 1972 119 Chrystie Street, New York City, NY (Location of Johnny, Syl and Billy's loft, above a Chinese noodle shop in Chinatown. They organise monthly 'rent' parties to pay for their rent) February 4, 1972 Diplomat Hotel Grand Ballroom, New York City, NY (Dana Beal Benefit Boogie, with Teenage Lust, Evil, David Peel & the Lower East Side & Uncle Bucks) May 5, 1972 Mercer Arts Center The Kitchen, New York City, NY (with The Magic Tramps & Satan the Fire Eater) May 23, 1972 Diplomat Hotel Palm Beach Room, New York City, NY May 29, 1972 Diplomat Hotel Palm Beach Room, New York City, NY ('An Invitation Beyond The Valley' with Shaker (who had future Doll Jerry Nolan on drums), and the 3D screening of "A Barbed Wire Soul" with Jackie Curtis) June ?, 1972 Talent Recon Inc. Studio, New York City, NY (rehearsals) June 13, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Start of a Tuesday night residency. They will perform 14 Tuesdays between June and October 1972) June 17, 1972 Continental Baths Downstairs Lounge, New York City, NY (with Jackie Curtis & Liz Torres) June 20, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) June 27, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) June 1972 Blue Rock Studios, New York City, NY (Recording demo sessions with Marty Thau) June 1972 David Krebs-Steve Leber office on 65th Street, New York City, NY (The band signs their management contract) July 4, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) July 11, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) July 24-25, 1972 Max's Kansas City Upstairs, New York City, NY July 11, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency. Cancelled) xx-xx-1972 Mr. D's, Elmwood Park, NJ (with Long John Baldry) August 8, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency. Paul Nelson (A&R @ Mercury Records), attends the show and recommends that the label signs them) August 15, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) August 22, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency. Roy Hollingsworth from UK weekly Melody Maker attends) August 25, 1972 Diplomat Hotel Palm Beach Room, New York City, NY (with Ruby Rainer and the Rednecks) August 29, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) August 30-September 3, 1972 Max's Kansas City Upstairs, New York City, NY September 5, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Final date of Tuesday night residency) September 19, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) September 24, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (The Engagement moves to the larger Sean O'Casey Theatre and is now extended to Sundays) September 26, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency. Paul Nelson (A&R @ Mercury Records) & VP Charlie Fach, attend the show, but decide not to sign them) October 1, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Sunday night residency. Paul Nelson (A&R @ Mercury Records) & VP Lou Simon, attend the show, but decide not to sign them) October 3, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) October 8, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Sunday night residency, with The Magic Tramps & Ruby and the Rednecks. Paul Nelson (A&R @ Mercury Records) & A&R Robin Mc Bride, attend the show, but decide not to sign them) October 10, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) October 12, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Free admission, for this extra and final date before their UK tour) October 15, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Sunday night residency. Cancelled) 19-Oct-72 UK Liverpool,University-The Stadium for Lou Reed, with Phillip Goodhand-Tait Note: At the last minute, Lou Reed does not allow them to play. 20-Oct-72 UK Essex,University for Lou Reed 22-Oct-72 UK London-Dagenham,Roundhouse/Village Blues Club or London-Chalk Farm,Roundhouse 25-Oct-72 UK London,Speakeasy club 26-Oct-72 UK Birmingham,Alhambra Rock Theatre for Lou Reed, with Phillip Goodhand-Tait and The Groundhogs 28-Oct-72 UK Leicester,University Percy Gee Student's union building Clockwork Disco for Kevin Ayers October 29, 1972 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (The Wembley Festival Of Music, Benefit-gig in aid of the Star's Organisation For Spastics, supporting The Faces, with Pink Fairies) November 2, 1972 Malcom's Discotheque, Hull, ENG November 3, 1972 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (with Dick Heckstall-Smith band) November 4, 1972 Imperial College, London, ENG (supporting Status Quo, with Capability Brown) November 4, 1972 Cambridge University, Cambridge, ENG November 4, 1972 Mile End Sundown, London, ENG November 7, 1972 Billy Murcia chokes to death after he had passed out from alcohol and pills at a party in London November 9, 1972 Hardrock, Manchester, ENG (supporting Roxy Music. Cancelled due to Billy's death) November 10, 1972 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG (Cancelled due to Billy's death) Line-up #2 (New York City: December 1972 - April 1975): *David Johansen (vocals) *Johnny Thunders (vocals/guitar) *Arthur Kane (bass) *Sylvain Sylvain(guitar) *Jerry Nolan (drums) December ?, 1972 Charles Lane Studio, New York City, NY (Auditions for a new drummer to replace Billy. Peter Criss with Kiss & Marc Bell with The Ramones were amongst those applying. Jerry Nolan Shaker got the job) December 19, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (2 sets with The Planets. First shows with new drummer Jerry Nolan) December 22-23, 1972 Village East Theater, New York City, NY ("New Groups Of The 70's", with Teenage Lust, Eric Emerson & Magic Tramps) December 31, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY ('Endless Party 1973' New Years Eve Show, with Magic Tramps, Queen Elisabeth, Modern Lovers, Ruby and the Rednecks & others) 1973 January 4-8, 1973 Max's Kansas City (upstairs), New York City, NY January 16, 1973 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (2 sets) January 23, 1973 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (2 sets) Start of a 12 date daily residency. Paul Nelson, A&R @ Mercury Records, together with Chicago head of publicity Mike Gormley, attend the show, who -finally- decides to sign them to Mercury. Some footage ("Human Being" and "Bad Girl"), filmed by Bob Gruen and Nadya Beck, is available on the "All Dolled Up" DVD January 30-February 10, 1973 Kenny's Castaways, New York City, NY (with (30th-4th) Jack McMahon & Bobby Kosser & (5th-10th) Christina) 11-Feb-73 US NY,New York City,Mercer Arts Center Endless Valentine's Day Suicide, Wayne County, Magic Tramps, Ruby and the Rednecks (all-night party from 10PM till dawn) 24-Feb-73 US NY,New York City,Town Hall for Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band Note: The Dolls' appearance was vetoed by officials fearing damages to the site as well as afraid of their bisexual glitter rock image. They were replaced by amongst others Bob Seger. 25-Feb-73 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA Larry Coryell, Captain Beefheart February 26-March 4, 1973 Kenmore Club/K-K-K-Katy's Club, Boston, MA Note: Five day residency @ The Kenmore Club which consisted of Lucifers, Katy's (in the basement), and Yesterday's (out back). When it was renovated it became Narcissus, Celebration (in the basement) and Lipstick (out back). "K-K-K-Katy" was a popular World War I-era song written by Geoffrey O'Hara in 1917 and published in 1918. March 7, 1973 Kenny's Castaways, New York City, NY 16-Mar-73 US NY,New York City,Diplomat Hotel,Crystal Room St.Patrick's Eve bash The Brats Note: This is the Brats' debut show. The Brats were formed in 1972 by early Dolls guitarist Rick Rivets. 17-Mar-73 US NY,New Paltz,State University New York/SUNY Larry Coryell,Mahavishnu Orchestra March, 23-24, 1973 Gaslight Au Go Go, New York City, NY (2 sets 10.00 & Midnight) April 3-8, 1973 Kenny's Castaways, New York City, NY May 11-12, 1973 The Coventry, New York City, NY May 25-27, 1973 The Circus, New York City, NY (2 sets each night, with Barnaby Bye) June 29-July 1, 1973 The Coventry, New York City, NY (with (1st) Blue Suede) July 19-22, 1973 Kenny's Castaways, New York City, NY July 23, 1973 Cloverleaf Speedway, Cleveland, OH (postponed until July 28th and moved to Tiger Stadium in Massillon, OH) July 27-29, 1973 The Coventry, New York City, NY (with (27th) The Brats, (28th) Luger & (29th) Malachite) July 28, 1973 Tiger Stadium, Massillon, OH (supporting Mott The Hoople, with Dr. Hook & Rainbow. Originally scheduled at the Cloverleaf speedway on July 23rd) August 3, 1973 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (supporting Mott The Hoople) August 7, 1973 Alpine Arena, Wilkinsburg, PA (supporting Mott The Hoople & Blue Öyster Cult) August 14, 1973 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Mott The Hoople & Blue Öyster Cult. Unlikely the Dolls played as they had a show in NYC) August 14-16, 1973 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY August 22-27, 1973 Max's Kansas City Upstairs, New York City, NY (2 sets each night. At the second show on the 27th, roadie Peter Jordon replaces Arthur. His girlfriend Connie Gripp had slashed his left thumb to prevent him from going on tour. He joins after all, with his left hand in a cast, but is replaced by Peter Jordon on many of the Californian shows.) August 29-September 2, 1973, 1973 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (2 sets each night, supported by (29th to 31st) Mayson & (1st & 2nd) White Raven. Roadie Peter Jordan replaces Arthur Kane on bass) xx-Aug-73 US NY,Hampton Bays,Hot Dog Beach,bar Note: On a Saturday afternoon happy hour beach party. "Sister were playing a club called the Mad Hatter East Quogue. A rival Hamptons club thought it would be a cool idea to bring out the Dolls as a rival band one weekend. I guess the club owner got the Dolls agent to agree to having the band playing the Happy Hour show on a very small stage catty-cornered in the bar on the beach. .. The kids in the Hamptons did not want to hear original music .. they were booed off the stage that afternoon .. the kids just wanted to hear well played hit songs." (JJ French Sister in an email to me). September 4-6, 1973 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (with The Tubes & Pristine Condition. Roadie Peter Jordan replaces Arthur Kane on bass) September 8, 1973 US CA,Los Angeles,KHJ-TV channel 9,The Real Don Steele show Note: Arthur plays, with his arm in a cast. The cover of "Too Much Too Soon" is a photo by Bob Gruen and Nadya Beck taken at this show. Their video footage is included in the "All Dolled Up" DVD (MVD 2005). September 11, 1973 US CA,Los Angeles,Burbank,NBC TV,Midnight Special Mott The Hoople + War Note: Burt Sugarman's show. Live in the studio. Both Arthur (miming) and Peter Jordan (playing) are on stage. Recorded on the 11th and broadcast on 13-Sep-73. September 13-16, 1973 Liberty Hall, Houston, TX (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00 on 14th & 15th. Peter Jordan continues to replace Arthur on bass) September 17-20, 1973 Gertie's, Dallas, TX (supported by The Werewolves. Peter Jordan continues to replace Arthur on bass) September 21, 1973 Ellis Auditorium South Hall, Memphis, TN (supported by Iggy & The Stooges. A riot ensues during the Dolls' shows. The cops beat up a kid, David stops the music and is arrested. He spends the night in jail. Arthur's arm is still in a cast so roadie Peter Jordan continues to replace him on bass) September 22, 1973 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (with Aerosmith. Peter Jordan continues to replace Arthur on bass) September 23, 1973 Elmhurst, IL September 24-25, 1973 Teddy's, Milwaukee, WI October 3, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN (cancelled, with Mott The Hoople & Aerosmith) October 4, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (with Mott The Hoople & Aerosmith) October 5, 1973 West Palm Beach Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL (with Mott The Hoople & Aerosmith) October 11, 1973 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (with Mott The Hoople & Aerosmith. Arthur attempts to play for the first time in weeks, but after the show has to put on a new cast for several more weeks) October 13, 1973 Lion's Den, St. Louis, MO (supporting Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 14, 1973 University of Rhode Island Ram's Den, Kingston, RI October 16, 1973 Auditorium Theatre, Rochester, NY (supporting Mott The Hoople, with Aerosmith) October 17, 1973 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY (supporting Mott The Hoople, with Aerosmith) October 18, 1973 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Mott The Hoople, with Aerosmith) October 19, 1973 Shubert Theater, Philadelphia, PA October 20, 1973 American Theatre, St. Louis, MO October 22, 1973 Orpheum Theatre, Minneapolis, MN (Cancelled due to low ticket sales) October 26, 1973 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (supporting Mott The Hoople) October 27, 1973 Victory Burlesque, Toronto, ON (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, with Rush) October 28, 1973 University of Rhode Island Ram's Den, Kingston, RI October 29, 1973 Stratford Motor Hotel, Bridgeport, CT October 31, 1973 Waldorf Astoria Grand Ballroom, New York City, NY (Howard Stein's Halloween bash) November 3, 1973 Coliseum, Clemson, SC November 5-9, 1973 Richard's, Atlanta, GA (with Public Foot The Roman) xx-Nov-73 US NY,New York City,Manhattan,Baggy's rehearsal space,reheasing for upcoming UK 2 week tour. November 14, 1973 Hollywood Palace, Baltimore, MD (with Renaud and Junction) November 15, 1973 Farley Dickinson University, Madison, NJ November 16, 1973 Viking Hotel Convention Center, Newport, RI November 17, 1973 State Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ (supported by Forest Green) November 22, 1973 LWT South Bank Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "Russell Harty Plus") November 22, 1973 Warwick University, Coventry, ENG November 23, 1973 York University, York, ENG November 24, 1973 Leeds University Refectory, Leeds, ENG November 26, 1973 BBC Television Theatre, London, ENG (UK TV "Old Grey Whistle Test" performing "Jet Boy" & "Looking For A Kiss". The show was presented by Bob Harris, who labeled their music 'mock rock') November 26-27, 1973 Biba's Boutique Rainbow Restaurant, London, ENG (Christmas Ball, with Beggars Opera & Lucas and McCullough) November 28, 1973 Lyon, FRA November 29, 1973 Lille, FRA 01-Dec-73 FR Paris,Radio Luxembourg from the 22 rue Bayard studio live radio session @ 21:05 Setlist: Personality Crisis/ Bad Girl/ Looking For A Kiss/ (Give Her A) Great Big Kiss/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Pills/ Vietnamese Baby/ Trash/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Puss 'n Boots/ Hoochie Coochie Man/ Jet Boy. December 2, 1973 Ambassador Hotel, Paris, FRA (press conference) December 2, 1973 Olympia Théâtre, Paris, FRA (afternoon show) December 3, 1973 Paris, FRA (FRENCH TV) December 3, 1973 Le Bataclan, Paris, FRA (evening) December 4, 1973 Radio Bremen Television Studios, Bremen, GER (GERMAN TV "Musikladen" performing "Pills", "Trash", "Looking For A Kiss", "Bad Girl", "Personality Crisis" & "Stranded In The Jungle". Only "Looking For A Kiss" is broadcast on December 5, 1973) December 5, 1973 Salambo Theater, Hamburg, GER (A press conference, followed by a live record company show, held in a striptease club on the site of the former Star Club) December 6, 1973 AVRO TV, Hilversum, NED (DUTCH TV "Top Pop" performing "Jet Boy") December 7, 1973 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED December 8, 1973 Stadsschouwburg, Sittard, NED December 9, 1973 Universiteit, Amsterdam, NED (concert disrupted by homophobic protestors) December 10, 1973 Brussels, BEL (BELGIAN TV) December 10, 1973 Alma II, Leuven, BEL (with Lee) December 11, 1973 Théâtre 140, Brussels, BEL (with Lee) December 14, 1973 George Washington University Lisner Auditorium, Washington, DC (with Babe) December ?, 1973 New York City, NY December 21, 1973 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA December 29, 1973 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (cancelled appearance, replaced by The James Gang, supporting Johnny Winter) December 30, 1973 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH (with Left End) December 31, 1973 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (Broadcast live by WABX FM) 1974 January 12, 1974 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH 15-Feb-74 Academy of Music, New York City, NY St. Valentine's Day Massacre Eliot Murhpy Setlist: Puss 'n' Boots/ Bad Girl/ Looking For A Kiss/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Trash/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Great Big Kiss/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Personality Crisis/ Babylon/ It's Too Late/ Pills/ Human Being/ Jet Boy/ Hoochie Coochie Man/ Back In The USA. Note: Preceded by the screening of Bob Gruen's "Lipstick Killers" film. The Academy Of Music later became the Palladium. 16-Feb-74 US IN,Bloomington,- Lynyrd Skynyrd 18-Feb-74 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (rescheduled to 09-Mar-74) 21-Feb-74 US MA,Cambridge,Harvard Square,The Performance Center Eliot Murphy (2 shows) 22-Feb-74 US MA,Cambridge,Harvard Square,The Performance Center Eliot Murphy (2 shows) 23-Feb-74 US MA,Cambridge,Harvard Square,The Performance Center Eliot Murphy (2 shows) Note: The Performance Center, was small two-room club on the third floor of The Garage in Harvard Square at 36 Boylston Street (now JFK Street). The club only lasted nine months (December 1973 through August 1974). 09-Mar-74 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ 13-Mar-74 CAN BC,Vancouver,Commodore Ballroom 14-Mar-74 US WA,Seattle,Music Street (4:00PM) Record store appearance 14-Mar-74 US WA,Seattle,Moore Theatre (07:30PM) Ze Whiz Kidz + Fabulous Pickle Sisters 16-Mar-74 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA Silverhead Setlist: Courageous Cat/ Personality Crisis/ Bad Girl/ Looking For A Kiss/ Great Big Kiss/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Puss 'n' Boots/ Trash/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Pills/ (There's Gonna Be A) Showdown(*)/ Hootchie Cootchie Man(*)/ Dizzy Miss Lizzy(*)/ Back In The U.S.A.(*)/ Bad Detective(*). Note: Preceded by the screening of Bob Gruen's "Lipstick Killers" film. (*) Available on the "Hootchie Cootchie Dolls" CD (Solid records 1998) and (except "Bad Detective") also on the "Dizzy Dolls" bootleg LP (1985). 17-Mar-74 US CA,San Diego,JJ's Club 05-Apr-74 US WY,Casper,- 06-Apr-74 Civic Center, Providence, RI Sly & The Family Stone Setlist: Personality Crisis/ Looking For A Kiss/ Bad Girl/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Pills/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Babylon/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Puss 'n' Boots/ Trash. 14-Apr-74 My Father’s Place, Roslyn, NY The Miamis Setlist: Babylon(*)/ Puss 'n' Boots/ Looking For A Kiss/ Trash/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Personality Crisis/ Bad Girl/ Pills/ Hootchie Cootchie Dolls/ It's Too Late/ Chatterbox/ Human Being. Note: Broadcast by WBAB FM. Start of the 'Manhattan World Tour'. Released on the "From Here To Eternity, The Live Bootleg Box Set" 3CD (Castle 2006) and "Butterflyin'" CD/LP (Easy Action 2015), except for (*). 15-Apr-74 US NY,New York City,Max's Kansas City 16-Apr-74 US NY,New York City,Max's Kansas City 17-Apr-74 US NY,New York City,Club 82 Easter Parade (midnight show) The Miamis Setlist: Babylon/ Personality Crisis/ Lookin' For A Kiss/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Puss'n'Boots/ Trash/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Pills..and more.. Note: First of a 5 shows "Easter Parade" tour with friends @ Club 52, The Coventry, The Bottom Line and Kenny's Castaways. This night the Dolls perform in drag, save for Johnny Thunders, who refuses to wear a dress, and performs bare-chested. Some footage ("Chatterbox" and "Pills") of this show, filmed by Bob Gruen and Nadya Beck, is available on the "All Dolled Up" DVD (MVD 2005). With Buddy Bowser, Jerry Nolan's childhood friend, on sax. The Miamis are Queen Elisabeth minus Wayne/Jayne County. 19-Apr-74 Coventry, Queens, NY Easter Parade (midnight show) The Miamis + Casterbridge Union 20-Apr-74 Coventry, Queens, NY Easter Parade (midnight show) The Miamis 21-Apr-74 Bottom Line, New York City, NY Easter Parade Suzi Quatro (2 sets) Setlist: (one set) It's Too Late/ Personality Crisis/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Puss 'n' Boots/ Great Big Kiss/ Looking For A Kiss/ Trash/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox) /..and more.. (other set) .../ Personality Crisis/ Looking For A Kiss/ Bad Girl/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Hoochie Coochie Man/ Trash/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Puss ‘n’ Boots/ ..and more.. 21-Apr-74 US NY,Long Island,My Father's Place (2 sets) Note: On the same day as their Bottom Line show. Most likely this was cancelled. Village Voice ad of the 18th no longer lists the Dolls. 22-Apr-74 US NY,Manhattan,Kenny's Castaways Easter Parade Monday Talent showcase Note: David Bowie, at the time recording his "Diamond Dogs" album, attends the show with his entourage. 09-May-74 US MA,Cambridge,Harvard Square,The Performance Center Note: Cancelled and replaced by Aerosmith after Dolls' bassist Arthur Kane allegedly twisted his ankle wearing high heel boots. 17-May-74 US MI,Detroit,Michigan Palace Isis Note: Part of a 3 months tour to promote the release of the "Too Much Too Soon" album. With Buddy Bowser on sax. 18-May-74 US MI,East Lansing-DeWitt,Northside Drive In movie theater Outdoor festival Rush, Slyhook, Liverpool,... Note: The Dolls replace Dr.John. Rush's first concert outside of Canada. xx-May-74 US OH,Columbus,- xx-May-74 US OH,Cleveland,- Note: Part of a 3 months tour to promote the release of the "Too Much Too Soon" album. With Buddy Bowser on sax. 24-May-74 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (with Blue Öyster Cult) Note: The Dolls took the stage after midnight, headlining. Part of a 3 months tour to promote the release of the "Too Much Too Soon" album. With Buddy Bowser on sax. 25-May-74 US FL,Tampa,Fairgrounds Expo Hall Springtime Rock Jubilee Leon Russel, War, Rare Earth, Quicksilver Messenger Service,Ike and Tina Tuner, Electric Light Orchestra,.. Note: 12-hour festival which began at 10:30AM. Accounts show that the Dolls were there. They also performed in Roseville (MI) the same day 1,200 miles apart. Detroit 25-May-74 25-May-74 US MI,Roseville,Trading Post Note: Part of a 3 months tour to promote the release of the "Too Much Too Soon" album. With Buddy Bowser on sax. xx-May-74 Washington DC xx-May-74 US CT,-,- xx-May-74 Baltimore, MD Note: Part of a 3 months tour to promote the release of the "Too Much Too Soon" album. With Buddy Bowser on sax. June 8, 1974 Bayfront Center Arena, St.Petersburg, FL (with Slade & 10CC) June 10, 1974 Allan Park Civic Arena, Wayne County, MI (with Astigafa and Salem Witchcraft) June 12, 1974 I.M.A. Auditorium, Flint, MI (supported by Kiss) June 14, 1974 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH (with Kiss) June 15, 1974 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (with Kiss) June 16, 1974 Place des Nations, Montreal, QC June 17, 1974 Sunshine Inn, Asbury Park, NJ July 1, 1974 Bacchus Rock Palace, New York City, NY (with The Stillettoes and Star Theater. The Dolls are also joined by Debbie Harry, Elda Gentile & Amanda Jones from The Stillettoes on some songs) July 4, 1974 Chilhowee Park Amphitheater, Knoxville, TN ("Summer Jam #2", with Nazareth, Kiss) July 6, 1974 Booth Farm, Buxton, ENG (Buxton Festival, with The Faces, Humble Pie, Chapman/Whitney, Streetwalkers, Trapeze, Badger, Greenslade, Chopper, Strider, National Flag & DJ Bob Harris) 07-Jul-74 UK London,Rock Proms & Incredible String Band Note: The Dolls' dates are cancelled. 13-Jul-74 Arlington Street Armory, Boston, MA (with Duke and the Drives & Ronny and the Ronettes) Setlist: Jet Boy/ Looking For A Kiss/ Personality Crisis/ Pills/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Puss 'n' Boots/ Great Big Kiss/ Trash/.. and more.. 16-Jul-74 Independence Hall, Baton Rouge, LA (with Kiss & Blue Öyster Cult) 17-Jul-74 US LA,New Orleans,The Warehouse (cancelled) 19-Jul-74 US NC,Fayetteville,Cumberland County Memorial Arena Nazareth, Kiss, Blue Öyster Cult (cancelled) Note: The New Orleans show is cancelled, because the place was burned down. Also the Fayetteville show is cancelled. The band is replaced by local band Glass Moon. xx-Jul-74 US CA While in Hollywood, the Dolls are attending the shootings for Ralph Bakshi's "Hey Good Lookin'" live/animated film. A live-action scene cut from the film featured the New York Dolls, taking place at the party before Vinny attempts to convince the Stompers to brawl the Chaplains. While Vinny and Crazy are in the bathroom, the other Stompers fight with the Dolls back and forth outside the bathroom. Many photographs of the scene were taken during filming. The film was finally finished/released in 1982. 23-Jul-74 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA Note: The crew/band destroyed the props for "The Rocky Horror Show" movie, which was also screening there, which resulted in the shows from the 24th till the 26th at the Roxy Theater are cancelled because of it. 24-Jul-74 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA Setlist: (There's Gonna Be A) Showdown/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Trash/ Chatterbox/ Looking For A Kiss/ Personality Crisis. Note: Filmed for Don Kirshner's "Rock Concert" TV program. Broadcast 09-Nov-74. Don died on January 17, 2011 in Boca Raton, Florida at the age of 76. Released as bonus tracks on the "Butterflyin'" CD (Easy Action 2015). 24-Jul-74 US CA,Los Angeles,Roxy Theater (cancelled) 25-Jul-74 US CA,Los Angeles,Roxy Theater (cancelled) 26-Jul-74 US CA,Los Angeles,Roxy Theater (cancelled) 27-Jul-74 US OH,LaRue,Marion County International Raceway,Dudley Creek Rock Festival Blue Öyster Cult, Aerosmith xx-Jul-74 US OH,Cleveland,- 17-Aug-74 US NJ,Parsippany,Joint in the Woods 19-Aug-74 US NY,New York City,Club 82 (2 shows) Note: The second show was curtailed by the arrival of police officers who slapped writs on the club management for overcrowding. 23-Aug-74 Minot, ND Blue Öyster Cult, Gandolf 24-Aug-74 US ND,Fargo,Civic Auditorium Blue Öyster Cult, Gandolf Note: The Dolls cancelled their show in Fargo and most likely also in Minot. 25-Aug-74 US IL,Decatur,Fans Stadium Electric Flag, Climax Blues Band, Aerosmith, Renaissance,.. 26-Aug-74 US NY,New York City,Club 82 (2 shows) 27-Aug-74 US MI,Detroit,Trading Post 28-Aug-74 US MI,Detroit,Trading Post 29-Aug-74 US MI,Detroit,Trading Post Note: Peter Jordon replaces Arthur Kane, who stayed in NYC (in rehab). 30-Aug-74 US IN,Hammond,Parthenon 31-Aug-74 US NJ,Englishtown,Raceway Park Outdoor festival Kiss, Blue Öyster Cult, Lou Reed, Black Oak Arkansas, Faces and more Note: 50,000 tickets were sold, but the show was canceled when the Faces postponed their tour and construction of the main stage was over budget and behind schedule. 01-Sep-74 US MN,Minneapolis/St.Paul-Falcon Heights,State Fair Youth Expo '74 and Music Festival (2 sets 7:30 and 9:30) 02-Sep-74 US MN,Minneapolis/St.Paul-Falcon Heights,State Fair Youth Expo '74 and Music Festival (2 sets 7:30 and 9:30) Note: 11-day festival. Peter Jordon replaces Arthur Kane, who stayed in NYC (in rehab). September 8-9, 1974 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC (Peter Jordon replaced Arthur Kane, who was in rehab in NYC) Setlist: Hoochie Coochie Man/ Great Big Kiss/ Don't Mess With Cupid/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Babylon/ (There's Gonna Be A) Showdown/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Jet Boy/ I'm A Human Being/ and more... September 13, 1974 Jimmy's on 52nd street, New York City, NY September 14, 1974 St.Petersburg, FL September 16-19, 1974 Ebbets Field, Denver, CO (With Buddy Bowser on sax) September 20, 1974 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS (with Blue Öyster Cult) Setlist: Looking For A Kiss/ Personality Crisis/ Somethin' Else/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Don't You Start Me Talkin'/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Trash/ Ain't Got No Home/ Teenage News/ Puss 'n' Boots. September 21, 1974 University of Guelph, Guelph, ON (supporting Billy Preston. Buddy Bowser guested on saxophone) Setlist: Looking For A Kiss/ Personality Crisis/ Somethin' Else/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Don't You Start Me Talkin'/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Trash/ Ain't Got No Home/ Teenage News/ Puss 'n' Boots. September 26, 1974 Théâtre Granada, Sherbrooke, QC September 27, 1974 Palais du Commerce, Montréal, QC (with Charlee. Broadcast by CKVL 96.9 radio. With Peter Jordan on bass, instead of Arthur and Buddy Bowser on saxophone) Setlist: Looking For A Kiss(+)/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?(*)(+)/ Somethin' Else(*)(+)/ Pills(*)/ Great Big Kiss(*)/ Subway Train(*)/ It's Too Late(*)/ Trash/ Bad Girl/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Puss 'n' Boots/ Stranded In The Jungle. September 28, 1974 Yellow Balloon, Syracuse, NY (with Zane. With Buddy Bowser on sax) Setlist: Something Else/ Looking For A Kiss/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Pills/ Personality Crisis/ Puss 'n' Boots/ Trash/ Trash/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Ain't Got No Home/ It's Too Late/ Teenage News/ 32-20 Blues/ Back In The USA/ I Don't Know Baby/ Human Being. September 29, 1974 Palais du Commerce, Montréal, QC (Cancelled) October 5, 1974 The Liberty Bell, Hackensack, NJ October 11, 1974 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA (Hollywood Street Revival And Dance, with Iggy Pop, GTO's, Flo & Eddie & Peter Ivers) October 17, 1974 Stampede Corral, Calgary, AB November 1-2, 1974 Mr. D's, Elmwood Park, NJ (Peter Jordan, played bass behind the stage while Arthur Kane, who was unable to actually play, stood propped up against the amps) xx-xx-74 Cricket Lounge, Ashland, MA (with Reddy Teddy) December 13-15, 1974 Fox Music Hall, Westborough, MA (with Live Jive. 2 shows on 15th) December 24, 1974 Piccadilly Inn, Cleveland, OH (During a break David dressed as Santa and gave out gifts to the audience) December 27, 1974 Flying Machine, Fort Lauderdale, FL (2 shows) Setlist: (1st set) Personality Crisis/ Something Else/ Lookin' For A Kiss/ (Give Her A) Great Big Kiss/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox). Setlist: (2nd set) Courageous Cat Theme/ Human Being/ Back In The USA/ Babylon/ Puss'n'Boots/ Something Else/ Don't Start Me Talkin'. Note: Could have happened on the 21st. 28-Dec-74 US FL,Fort Lauderdale-Dania Beach,Flying Machine restaurant (2 sets) December 31, 1974 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (supporting Chuck Berry & Little Richard) Note: All shows cancelled. 1975 The year in which Malcom McLaren becomes involved (as 'manager') and the original band soon after breaks up. January 17-18, 1975 Coventry, Queens, NY (with Age, Sniper & The Dictators) February 19-21, 1975 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY February 28-March 2, 1975 Little Hippodrome, New York City, NY (with Steve Lyons Eyeshow. 2 shows 9.00 & midnight on the 1st) March 7-9, 1975 Little Hippodrome, New York City, NY (supported by Television and Pure Hell. With DJ Wayne County. Peter Jordon replaced Arthur Kane on bass ('cos Arthur had started drinking again) on the 8th, and Spider from Pure hell replaced Jerry Nolan (who's in a Rehab Center) on drums on the 9th. One month later, Richard Hell would leave Television and join Johnny and Jerry to form The Heartbreakers) March ?, 1975 New Bell, Hackensack, NJ (2 shows) "I saw the Dolls at their next to last in the NY area, ed. performance at the New Bell, a dive on Route 4 in Jersey. This had been over the fortieth occasion I had trekked out for them. Backstage, they were visibly cranky and upset. In less than two years they had gone from a sold out Felt Forum playing with Mott The Hoople to playing before fifty disco fans at a bar. They wanted to leave rather than do a second set. Arthur was fresh out of a Alcoholic Rehab Center. Drummer Jerry Nolan, replacement for Billy Murcia who died of pills and booze, was currently in a Rehab Center. Syl Sylvain, David Johansen and Johnny Thunder (sic) were all hanging on. But that was it." Paul (Ziggy) Goldberg from "The Gauntlet" Dickinson University, Teaneck, New Jersey Tuesday, May 13, 1975. xx-Mar-75 US SC,Columbia,Dundee's/Copper Door (on Rosewood Drive) 31-Mar-75 US FL,Palm Beach County-Briny Breezes,Dante's Den Note: Malcom McLaren takes the band on a tour of Florida. Peter Jordon replaces Arthur Kane on bass. Reuben D. Ferguson Arkrat, who did the sound at the club, recollects: "...and the New York Dolls were totally disgusting individuals. I watched one of them peel the wrapper off of a stick of butter and eat it like a banana! Gross!" xx-Apr-75 US FL,Tampa,- (week residency) Note: Some dates where possibly in support for Rufus, featuring Chaka Khan. xx-Apr-75 US FL,Fort Lauderdale-Dania Beach,Flying Machine restaurant xx-Apr-75 US FL,Tampa-Crystal Springs, Jerry Nolan's mother's trailer. An argument between David, and Johnny and Jerry ensues. Johnny and Jerry quit the band and return to New York. Line-up #3 (Florida/New York City: April 1975): David Johansen (vocals)/ Sylvain Sylvain( guitar)/ Arthur Kane (bass)/ Blackie 'Lawless' Goozeman (guitar) and a drummer (drums) xx-Apr-75 US FL,- (3 more dates) Note: Peter Jordon replaces Arthur Kane on bass. Blackie 'Lawless' Goozeman Steven Duren replaces Johnny on guitar and a drummer Machine? replaces Jerry. Blackie and Arthur would, in 1976, form Killer Kane in Los Angeles. 05-Apr-75 US NY,New York City,Academy Of Music Note: Unlikely to be a NYD show, or perhaps cancelled. 11-Apr-75 US New York City. Johnny Thunders calls Richard Hell, who left Television 3 days earlier, and asks him to form a band with him and Jerry Nolan. The Heartbreakers are born. 25-Apr-75 The orginal New York Dolls officially disband. 30-Apr-75 US NY,New York City,Club 82 for Wayne County and the Backstreet Boys, with The Demons Note: First Heartbreakers gig! Line-up till June 9, 1975: Richard Hell (vocals/bass), Johnny Thunders (vocals/guitar) & Jerry Nolan (drums). May 2, 1975 Little Hippodrome Club, New York City, NY May 11, 1975 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (cancelled) Line-up August/December 1975 *David Johansen (vocals) *Sylvain Sylvain( guitar) *Peter Jordan (bass) *Chris Robenson (keyboards) *Tony Machine (drums) August 3, 1975 Makomanai Ice Arena, Sapporo, JPN (World Rock Festival EASTLAND, supporting Jeff Beck) August 5, 1975 Aichi-ken Taiikukan, Nagoya, JPN (World Rock Festival EASTLAND, supporting Jeff Beck) August 6, 1975 Kyoto, JPN (World Rock Festival EASTLAND, supporting Jeff Beck) August 7, 1975 Kourakuen Kyuujou, Tokyo, JPN (World Rock Festival EASTLAND, supporting Jeff Beck) Setlist: Looking For A Kiss/ Daddy Rolling Stone/ Puss 'N Boots/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Pills/ Funky But Chic/ Flip Flop Fly/ Frankenstein/ Teenage News. October 19, 1975 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY December 31, 1975 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY xx-xx 1975 Manhattan, Detroit, Cleveland, Toronto (Canada), Ohio (some shows during weekends) 1976 Line-up: March - December 1976 David Johansen (vocals)/ Sylvain Sylvain( guitar)/ Peter Jordan (bass)/ Bobby Blaine (keyboard) and Tony Machine (drums). March 11-12, 1976 Ballinjax, New Orleans, LA (with Ultrex. members of Kiss were in attendance at the first show, after their own gig at the Warehouse) Setlist: (12th early show) Wreckless Crazy/ Girls/ Daddy Rolling Stone/ Funky But Chic/ Gimme A Pigfoot (and A Bottle of Beer)/ It's On Fire/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Frenchette/ Lovin' Up A Storm/ Personality Crisis/ Looking for A Kiss. Setlist: (12th late show) Frankenstein/ Wreckless Crazy/ Teenage News/ Frenchette/ Girls/ Gimme A Pigfoot (and A Bottle of Beer)/ Puss N Boots/ Funky But Chic/ Check It Mr. Popeye/ Heavy Mental Kids (a.k.a. The Kids Are Back)/ Cool Metro/ Flip Flop Fly. May 21-22, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with Tuff Darts. Johnny Thunders guested on guitar) Setlist: (early show) Wreckless Crazy/ Daddy Rolling Stone/ It's On Fire/ Frenchette/ Funky But Chic/ The Kids Are Back/ She Knew She was Falling In Love/ Gimme A Pigfoot (and A Bottle of Beer)/ 777-7870/ Girls/ Teenage News/ Downtown/ Personality Crisis/ Looking for A Kiss. May 30, 1976 Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom, New York City, NY (Benefit for Wayne County) Setlist: Gimme A Pigfoot (And A Bottle Of Beer) / It's On Fire/ Little Bitty Pretty One/ Frenchette/ Funky But Chic. Note: Organised by Peter Crowley, Barbara Rothwell and Leee Black Childers. During a show at CBGB's (March 1976) Wayne County had smashed a microphone stand over Dick Manitoba's The Dictators collarbone when Dick was heckling him. Dick Manitoba had to be hopitalized and sued Wayne for it. Other bands artists performing at this benefit are: Walter Lure/ Blondie/ Jerry Nolan/ Wayne County & Back Street Boys/ The Planets/ Jackie Curtis/ Dee Dee Ramone/Mick Ronson/ Mink DeVille/ Suicide/ Divine/ Johnny Thunders/ Tuff Darts/ Richard Hell/ Cherry Vanilla & her Station Island Band/ Ian Hunter/ The April Lawton Band and Holly Woodlawn. All proceeds go to the Wayne County legal defence fund. June 6, 1976 Tomorrow Club, New York City, NY (with Vanessa) June 7, 1976 Agora, Cleveland, OH June 11, 1976 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (with J.Geils Band & L.A. Jets) June 12, 1976 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (with Greg Kihn Band) June 14, 1976 Second Chance, Ann Arbor, MI (with Hot Lucy) June 24-26, 1976 Cord's Underground, New Orleans, LA (joined onstage by Steven Tyler and Joe Perry (of Aerosmith) on "Flip Flop Fly". Perry also played on "Pills") July 1-4, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (Mick Ronson guests on guitar for the last 4 songs on the 4th) July 12-16, 1976 Queensbury Arms, Toronto, ON (week long residency) July 17, 1976 KEE to Bala, Bala, ON September ?, 1976 Manhattan Arts Center, New York City, NY September 18, 1976 Longfellows, Long Island, NY September 24-25, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (2 shows, with (24th) Harry Toledo & (25th) John Collins) November 4-6, 1976 On The Rocks, New York City, NY (with The Brats) November 26, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with The Fast) December 29-30, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with Blondie) April 23, 1991 Johnny Thunders dies from drug-related causes/possible leukemia aged 38 in room 37 of St. Peter Guest House in New Orleans January 14, 1992 Jerry Nolan dies from meningitis/fatal stroke aged 40 2004 May 3-4 & 6-8, 2004 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY June 16 & 18, 2004 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Meltdown Festival 2004. David & Sylvian joined by Arthur Kane) July 11, 2004 Old Trafford Cricket Ground, Manchester, ENG (Move Festival 2004) July 13, 2004 Arthur Kane dies at 55 from leukemia in Los Angeles August 14, 2004 Randall's Island Park, Randalls Island, NY (Underground Garage Festival 2004) August 24, 2004 Marlay Park, Dublin, IRE August 25, 2004 Botanic Gardens, Belfast, NI (Tennent's Vital 2004) August 28, 2004 Little John's Farm, Reading, ENG (Reading Festival 2004) August 29, 2004 Bramham Park, Leeds, ENG (Leeds Festival 2004) September 9, 2004 Recinto Mendizabala, Vitoria-Gasteiz, SPA (Azkena Festival 2004) October 1, 2004 House of Blues, Anaheim, CA October 3, 2004 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2005 March 18, 2005 Stubb's Bar-B-Q, Austin, TX (SXSW 2005) April 28-30, 2005 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY May 12, 2005 Avalon, Boston, MA May 13, 2005 Trocadero Theatre, Philadelphia, PA May 14, 2005 M&T Bank Stadium, Baltimore, MD (HFStival 2005) May 16, 2005 House of Blues, Cleveland, OH May 17, 2005 Chicago, IL May 18, 2005 Majestic Theatre, Detroit, MI June 11, 2005 Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, ON July 2, 2005 Detroit Art Space, Detroit, MI July 16, 2005 City Hall Festival Plaza, Ottawa, ON (Cisco Systems Bluesfest 2005) July 17, 2005 Parc de la Francophonie, Quebec City, QC (Festival d'été de Québec 2005) July 23, 2005 Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY August 12, 2005 Starland Ballroom, Sayreville, NJ August 13, 2005 House of Blues, Atlantic City, NJ August 28, 2005 Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles, CA (Sunset Junction Street Fair 2005) August 29, 2005 House of Blues, San Diego, CA September 1, 2005 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC September 2, 2005 Seattle Center, Seattle, WA October 1, 2005 Richmond County Ballpark, Staten Island, NY (Across The Narrows 2005) October 29, 2005 City Park, New Orleans, LA (Voodoo Music Experience 2005) October 30, 2005 AutoZone Park, Memphis, TN (Voodoo Music Experience 2005) 2006 February 19, 2006 Club Avalon, New York City, NY June 24, 2006 Boeretang, Dessel, BEL (Graspop Metal Meeting 2006) July 7, 2006 Folkets Park, Borlänge, SWE (Peace and Love 2006) July 8, 2006 Ruissalo, Turku, FIN (Ruisrock Festival 2006) July 21, 2006 Wiggins Park, Camden, NJ (All About the Music Festival 2006) July 22, 2006 Los Angeles, CA ("Henry Rollins Show" performing "Dance Like a Monkey") July 25, 2006 Tower Records, New York City, NY August 5, 2006 Qualcomm Stadium, San Diego, CA (San Diego Street Scene 2006) August 18, 2006 Pier 17, New York City, NY September 1, 2006 Recinto Mendizabala, Vitoria-Gasteiz, SPA (Azkena Festival 2006) September 28, 2006 London, ENG (UK TV "Friday Night with Jonathan Ross" performing "Dance Like a Monkey") October 1, 2006 Berns, Stockholm, SWE October 3, 2006 Handelsbeurs, Ghent, BEL October 4, 2006 Melkweg The Max, Amsterdam, NED October 6, 2006 La Laiterie, Strasbourg, FRA October 8, 2006 Matrix, Bochum, GER October 9, 2006 Fabrik, Hamburg, GER October 10, 2006 SO36, Berlin, GER October 12, 2006 Backstage, Munich, GER October 13, 2006 Salzhaus, Winterthur, SUI October 14, 2006 Estragon, Bologna, ITY October 16, 2006 Paris, FRA October 17, 2006 Rock School Barbey, Bordeaux, FRA October 18, 2006 Studio 104, La Plaine-Saint-Denis, FRA October 18, 2006 Élysée Montmartre, Paris, FRA October 20, 2006 The Village, Dublin, IRE October 22, 2006 Forum, London, ENG October 24, 2006 London, ENG (UK TV "Later with Jools Holland") October 25, 2006 Carling Academy, Liverpool, ENG October 26, 2006 ABC, Glasgow, SCOT November 6, 2006 Belly Up Tavern, Solana Beach, CA November 7, 2006 Avalon, Los Angeles, CA November 8, 2006 The Independent, San Francisco, CA November 10, 2006 Berbati's Pan, Portland, OR November 11, 2006 El Corazón, Seattle, WA November 14, 2006 Fine Line Music Cafe, Minneapolis, MN November 15, 2006 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL November 16, 2006 Saint Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI November 17, 2006 Beachland Ballroom and Tavern, Cleveland, OH November 18, 2006 Town Ballroom, Buffalo, NY November 20, 2006 Axis, Boston, MA November 21, 2006 Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI November 22, 2006 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY November 24, 2006 Borgata Events Center, Atlantic City, NJ November 25, 2006 The Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA November 26, 2006 Black Cat, Washington, DC November 28, 2006 Music Farm, Charleston, SC November 29, 2006 Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA November 30, 2006 City Hall, Nashville, TN December 1, 2006 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO 2007 January 3, 2007 Palacio de los Deportes, Logroño, SPA February 20, 2007 Gibson-Baldwin Showroom, New York City, NY March 24, 2007 St. James Theatre, Auckland, NZ March 26, 2007 The Hi-Fi, Melbourne, AUS March 28, 2007 Metro Theatre, Sydney, AUS March 29, 2007 Tivoli, Brisbane, AUS March 31, 2007 Centennial Park, Sydney, AUS (V Festival Sydney 2007) April 1, 2007 Avica Resort, Gold Coast, AUS (V Festival Gold Coast 2007) April 3, 2007 Memorial Drive Park, Adelaide, AUS (Best of V Festival (Mini V) Adelaide 2007) April 4, 2007 Sidney Myer Music Bowl, Melbourne, AUS (Best of V Festival (Mini V) Melbourne 2007) June 28, 2007 Kobetamendi, Bilbao, SPA (Bilbao BBK Live 2007) July 14, 2007 Inter-Media Art Center, Huntington, NY July 15, 2007 Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY July 19, 2007 9:30 Club, Washington, DC July 20, 2007 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ July 21, 2007 Coney Island, Brooklyn, NY (Siren Music Festival 2007) August 4, 2007 Playa de Riazor, Corunna, SPA (Noroeste Pop-Rock 2007) August 14, 2007 Praia do Tabuão, Paredes de Coura, POR (Festival Paredes de Coura 2007) August 27, 2007 Jarun, Zagreb, CRO (INmusic Festival 2007) November 7, 2007 Joy Eslava, Madrid, SPA November 9, 2007 Sidecar, Barcelona, SPA December 5, 2007 B2, Moscow, RUS December 7, 2007 Tavastia, Helsinki, FIN December 28-29, 2007 Fillmore at Irving Plaza, New York City, NY 2008 January 8, 2008 Tavastia, Helsinki, FIN February 12, 2008 Rams Head Live!, Baltimore, MD February 16, 2008 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA February 18, 2008 Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, ON February 20, 2008 Beachland Ballroom and Tavern, Cleveland, OH February 23, 2008 Double Door, Chicago, IL March 1, 2008 Plaza Club, Vancouver, BC March 7, 2008 Music Box at the Fonda, Los Angeles, CA March 10, 2008 Belly Up Tavern, Solana Beach, CA April 8, 2008 Culture Room, Fort Lauderdale, FL April 10, 2008 Hangar110, São Paulo, BRA April 11, 2008 Chevrolet Hall, Olinda, BRA (Abril Pro Rock 2008) April 17, 2008 El Teatro Colegiales, Buenos Aires, ARG June 6, 2008 Sala Apolo, Barcelona, SPA June 7, 2008 Centro Andaluz de Arte Contemporáneo, Seville, SPA (Territorios 2008) June 15, 2008 Point State Park, Pittsburgh, PA July 1, 2008 Rescue Rooms, Nottingham, ENG July 4, 2008 Hyde Park, London, ENG (Wireless Festival 2008) July 16, 2008 Karaiskaki Stadium, Piraeus, GRE (Fly Beeyond Festival 2008) July 18, 2008 Benicàssim Castellón, Valencia, SPA (Benicàssim 2008) July 24, 2008 Stezzano, ITY July 25, 2008 Rock Planet, Cervia, ITY July 26, 2008 Shindy, Bassano, ITY July 30, 2008 Barby Club, Tel Aviv, ISR August 1, 2008 Tivoli, Utrecht, NED August 2, 2008 Grote Kaai, Lokeren, BEL (Lokerse Feesten 2008) December 3, 2008 Sala Heineken, Madrid, SPA December 4, 2008 Capitol, Santiago de Compostela, SPA December 5, 2008 RockStar Live, Barakaldo, SPA December 6, 2008 Sala Oasis, Zaragoza, SPA December 20, 2008 Club Nokia, Los Angeles, CA December 27, 2008 Fillmore at Irving Plaza, New York City, NY 2009 March 21, 2009 Maggie Mae's, Austin, TX (SXSW 2009) April 17, 2009 Willie Dixon, Rosario, ARG April 18, 2009 Roxy Live Bar, Buenos Aires, ARG April 19, 2009 El Teatro Flores, Buenos Aires, ARG April 23, 2009 Anfiteatro Estadio Nacional, Lima, PER April 25, 2009 Via Funchal, São Paulo, BRA May 14, 2009 100 Club, London, ENG May 20, 2009 Belly Up Tavern, Solana Beach, CA May 21, 2009 Music Box at the Fonda, Los Angeles, CA June 4, 2009 House of Blues, Houston, TX June 7, 2009 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA June 12, 2009 Center Stage, Atlanta, GA June 15, 2009 Amos' Southend, Charlotte, NC June 18, 2009 Trocadero Theatre, Philadelphia, PA, USA June 19, 2009 9:30 Club, Washington, DC June 22, 2009 Music Hall of Williamsburg, Brooklyn, NY June 26, 2009 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY June 28, 2009 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA, USA June 29, 2009 Club Soda, Montreal, QC June 30, 2009 Lee's Palace, Toronto, ON July 10, 2009 Parque e Carballeira de Caldas de Reis, Caldas de Reis, SPA (Cultura Quente 2009) July 11, 2009 Sala Industrial Copera, Granada, SPA July 17, 2009 Roisin Dubh, Galway, IRE (Galway Arts Festival 2009) July 22, 2009 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, GER July 23, 2009 Sage Club, Berlin, GER July 24, 2009 Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, NOR July 25, 2009 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, GER July 28, 2009 Jokiranta, Turku, FIN (DBTL 2009) July 29, 2009 Virgin Oil Co., Helsinki, FIN July 30, 2009 Pakkahuone, Tampere, FIN December 2, 2009 Cambridge Junction, Cambridge, ENG December 4, 2009 HMV Forum, London, ENG December 5, 2009 Pontins Prestatyn Sands Holiday Park, Prestatyn, WAL (Hard Rock Hell 2009) December 8, 2009 The Assembly, Leamington Spa, ENG December 10, 2009 HMV Picture House, Edinburgh, SCOT 2010 April 16, 2010 Le Trabendo, Paris, FRA (Villette Sonique 2010) April 19, 2010 KOKO, London, ENG April 20, 2010 The Academy, Dublin, IRE April 22, 2010 Paard van Troje, The Hague, NED April 23, 2010 Het Depot, Leuven, BEL April 27, 2010 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, DEN April 28, 2010 Sticky Fingers, Gothenburg, SWE April 29, 2010 Union Scene, Drammen, NOR May 22, 2010 Warsaw, Brooklyn, NY June 19, 2010 Spencer Smith Park, Burlington, ON August 7, 2010 Winter Gardens, Blackpool, ENG (Rebellion Festival 2010) August 10, 2010 Summer Music, Codroipo, ITY August 27, 2010 Liquid Room, Edinburgh, SCOT August 29, 2010 Lemon Tree, Aberdeen, SCOT 2011 March 16-17, 2011 Bowery Ballroom, New York City, NY March 27, 2011 O2 Academy, Newcastle, ENG March 29, 2011 University of Manchester Students' Union Club Academy, Manchester, ENG March 30, 2011 Old Vic Tunnels, London, ENG April 6, 2011 SO36, Berlin, GER April 8, 2011 Auditorium Flog, Florence, ITY April 9, 2011 Land of Live, Legnano, ITY April 11, 2011 La Flèche d'Or, Paris, FRA April 12, 2011 La Dynamo, Toulouse, FRA April 15, 2011 Salamandra 1, l'Hospitalet de Llobregat, SPA April 16, 2011 Sala Totem, Villava - Atarrabia, SPA April 17, 2011 Sala Heineken, Madrid, SPA June 7, 2011 Gexa Energy Pavilion, Dallas, TX (97.1 The Eagle's BFD 2011) June 9, 2011 AT&T Center, San Antonio, TX June 10, 2011 Toyota Center, Houston, TX June 12, 2011 Hard Rock Casino Albuquerque Presents The Pavilion, Albuquerque, NM June 14, 2011 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA June 15, 2011 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA June 17, 2011 Ashley Furniture HomeStore Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ June 18, 2011 Red Rock Amphitheatre, Las Vegas, NV June 19, 2011 USANA Amphitheatre, West Valley, UT June 21, 2011 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO June 22, 2011 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Maryland Heights, MO June 24, 2011 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN June 25, 2011 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI June 26, 2011 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH June 28, 2011 Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON June 29, 2011 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI July 1, 2011 First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre, Tinley Park, IL July 2, 2011 Verizon Wireless Music Center, Noblesville, IN July 3, 2011 Bridgestone Arena, Nashville, TN July 5, 2011 Hard Rock Live, Hollywood, FL July 6, 2011 St. Pete Times Forum, Tampa, FL July 8, 2011 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS July 9, 2011 Verizon Wireless Music Center, Pelham, AL July 10, 2011 Aaron's Amphitheatre at Lakewood, Atlanta, GA July 12, 2011 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Charlotte, NC July 13, 2011 Star Pavilion at Hersheypark Stadium, Hershey, PA July 15, 2011 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT July 16, 2011 Susquehanna Bank Center, Camden, NJ July 17, 2011 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ July 19, 2011 Comcast Center, Mansfield, MA July 20, 2011 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY July 22, 2011 Darien Lake Performing Arts Center, Darien Center, NY July 23, 2011 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY July 24, 2011 Stage AE, Pittsburgh, PA July 26, 2011 RadioDown, Covington, KY July 29, 2011 Covelli Centre, Youngstown, OH July 30, 2011 Frederick Fairgrounds, Frederick, MD (Outlaw Jam 2011) July 31, 2011 Toyota Pavilion at Montage Mountain, Scranton, PA August 2, 2011 Value City Arena at the Schottenstein Center, Columbus, OH August 3, 2011 Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI August 5, 2011 Fort McCoy, Fort McCoy, WI August 6, 2011 iWireless Center, Moline, IL August 7, 2011 CenturyLink Center, Omaha, NE August 9, 2011 Rimrock Auto Arena at MetraPark, Billings, MT August 11, 2011 Sleep Country Amphitheater, Ridgefield, WA August 12, 2011 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA August 13, 2011 Idaho Center Arena, Nampa, ID August 16, 2011 Save Mart Center, Fresno, CA August 17, 2011 Cricket Wireless Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, CA October 7, 2011 Amplifier Capitol, Perth, AUS October 15, 2011 University of Sydney Manning Bar, Sydney, AUS (The Boroughs - Sydney ) October 27, 2011 National Indoor Arena, Birmingham, ENG October 29, 2011 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG October 30, 2011 O2 Apollo, Manchester, ENG October 31, 2011 Clyde Auditorium, Glasgow, SCOT The New York Dolls most recent show was @ The Bowery Electric, New York City (US) on December 31, 2012